kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glunk
|ability = None |category = Regular enemy |point value = 300 |card number = 18 |notes = 16 HP }} Glunk is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' series that is, in appearance, based off of a sea anemone. It stays in place most of the time but sometimes fires projectiles or water into the air. Glunk gives no Copy Ability. They are commonly located in narrow underwater tunnels, though Glunks may also occasionally be found out of water. Glunk is one of the few enemies tolerable to water. Physical Appearance Glunk is based on a sea anemone, with a green, squishy body with big blue eyes and six pink tentacles on top of its head. In Kirby Star Allies it got a bit of a redesign: its eyes are bigger and its body got slimmed down. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This is Glunk's first appearance. They are found at Castle Lololo outside the water, shooting projectiles horizontally. However, since they do not notice Kirby, Glunks shoot in the same direction regardless of what Kirby does. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Glunks return mostly unchanged from their appearance in Kirby's Dream Land. Now, their projectiles can be destroyed with a Copy Ability, and when inhaled, they give no Copy Ablilty. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Glunk reappears as a foe in Kirby Super Star and its remake, with the same behaviour as before. They first appear in Float Islands. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Glunks appear in this game as well, acting very much the same way as in previous games. They are found from the first level of Pop Star onwards. Glunk will fire rapid shots into the air when carried over Kirby's head, protecting Kirby from airborne foes. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Glunk returns in this game. Along with several other types of aquatic enemies, they are often found in the levels of Onion Ocean, but they are first encountered in the second level of Raisin Ruins. They still shoot their projectiles at Kirby to attack. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''and Kirby: Planet Robobot'', Glunks behave the same way they do in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Glunk first appears in Stage 1 of Level 2, but it cannot attack Kirby with its projectiles. Kirby Star Allies Glunk appears in this game, with the physical change that its eyes are noticeably closer together. Nevertheless, they behave the same as in previous games. Etymology Glunk's name is derived from the onomatopoeia of the same spelling for the sound of an object sinking to the bottom of a body of water. Trivia *In ''Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, Glunks may be found attached to ceilings. In Kirby's Dream Land, they will fall from ceilings after Kirby approaches them. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, four Glunks appear in a mid-boss battle against a giant Blowfish in the fourth stage of Aqua Star. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Glunk is drawn in Paint Panic. *Glunks vaguely resemble bubble-tip anemones, as they are both orange or green. The bubble-tipped tentacles of said creature may also be the inspiration for Glunk's form of attack. *In the The Legendary Starfy series, there appears an enemy of the same name that features similarities to the enemy of the Kirby games (such as having a comparable color and stature). Despite the two enemies' similarities, however, they do not bear any other resemblances to one another whatsoever. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, it is possible to inhale a Glunk's projectiles and use them as ammunition. *Both the Prima and BradyGames strategy guides for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are flawed; the Prima guide describes Glunk as a plant-like creature, while the BradyGames guide describes Glunk as an urchin. *In Kirby Super Star, Glunk's projectiles can be reflected with the Mirror ability. Artwork KDL Glunk artwork 1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL_Glunk_artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Glunk_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Glunk.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Glunk KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Glunk 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Glunk.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' glunkkssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Orchestra_Glunk.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra K25th Twitter (46).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter DWm5xNHVQAEBEqX.jpg large.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Gallery KDL Glunk.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL2 Glunk.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_2-1.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' SS Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Joe.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (58).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiD Glunk Green.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Glunk.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412701874478.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) MetaGlunk.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KatAM Glunk current.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Glunk.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' PaintedGlunk.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) KSqSq_Glunk_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Glunk Pic.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Water Gun.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Glunk.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Glunk.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Glunk.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Glunk sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' / Kirby's Block Ball KDL2 Glunk sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) GlunkKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSGlunk3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KDL3 Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:K64_Glunk_Model.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Glunk sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' GlunkKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Glunk sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KRtDL Glunk model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Spuckwatt es:Anemonía fr:Crachémone it:Glunk ja:グランク zh:格兰克 Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Plants Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Minion Enemies